A Road Less Traveled
by bgn
Summary: My version of a Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse relationship. Starts five months after series ended and includes retcon of things I didn't like in the finale. Other characters appear but it's Cady & Jacob's story.
1. Getting Together

There were reasons why Cady Longmire had agreed to run for sheriff: she had been carried away by the idea of continuing her father's legacy; she didn't want to disappoint him; she had been ready to leave for New York but didn't really want to go and was relieved to have a reason to stay.

It wasn't until she put up the first sign along the road that she regretted her decision and thought of the reasons not to run: she wasn't interested enough in being sheriff to put in the time to become qualified; she loved being an attorney in Wyoming even though the legal aid center on the rez was no longer an option; she didn't want to be Zach Heflin's boss after breaking off their brief affair.

Her father took it well when she told him she didn't want to be sheriff of Absaroka County after all. Maybe he had second thoughts, too, or he realized she wouldn't be happy in the position. Vic ended up running unopposed and got elected so the sheriff's department was in capable hands. Walt had said Vic was all cop and no politician but that wasn't a bad thing if you had good deputies who could balance it out. Vic had Ferg who became the department's public relations officer and Zach who kept calm under pressure and could navigate the political minefields. Vic was lead investigator and trained the two new deputies she hired as one of her first actions after taking office.

* * *

Cady had joined the public defender's office and was always busy but there was a huge hole in her life. No amount of work could keep her from thinking of Jacob Nighthorse; he was the real reason she couldn't leave Wyoming. She longed to visit him. She had treated him badly and although she had apologized once she had also immediately asked for a favor which kind of canceled it out so she still felt guilty but was afraid to face him. Guilt finally won so she called the prison and asked to see him. What if he refused? She wasn't on his approved visitor list and she wouldn't get on unless he said so. But he agreed so she went, wondering if he only let her come because he wanted to tell her what he thought of her. She had signed up as his attorney so that they could meet privately without visual or audio recording.

* * *

When the prison official told Jacob his new attorney needed approval to visit, he was prepared to refuse. There was nothing more to be done and he didn't want to waste the time of whatever young associate the law firm had handed his case off to. Then the official glanced down and read the name: Cady Longmire. Jacob was accustomed to not letting anything show on his face or in his body language; he signed the form and waited endless weeks for the visit. It was only three days but time is relative behind bars.

* * *

Jacob looked genuinely pleased to see her. The sharp eyes with their penetrating gaze were dark and deep but they rested on her gently. The slight upturn of his lips softened the stern shape of his mouth. She had hoped prison wasn't wearing him down and it didn't appear to be. It was ridiculous but her first thought was that he looked good in orange. He had often worn vibrantly colored shirts and ties with his dark suits. She had always liked the way he looked – dressed up or casual – and that had led to thoughts of undressing him. She had enjoyed the time they spent together, their conversations and the good work accomplished with his help. It was a cumulative effect adding up to the most meaningful relationship she had ever experienced. She had come to love him but didn't realize it until he was gone.

* * *

Cady looked anxious but her eyes met his without hesitation. She knew the rules about clothing and had dressed appropriately for an attorney in a conservative pantsuit and sensible shoes. She looked wonderful whatever she wore. Jacob didn't understand his infatuation with her. She was very young compared to him. He was a rich man who had never felt the need for arm candy even as he grew older. But Cady wasn't a typical trophy; she was intelligent and beautiful, passionate and compassionate. He wished she didn't look nervous but at least she didn't seem to be afraid of him. Jacob knew he appeared menacing at times – he had cultivated the look – but Cady brought down his defenses. He was too damn glad to see her to keep up a façade of threat or indifference. The way she affected him should have made him feel weak but it never had. He couldn't even hate her father who had hounded him for years. Walt Longmire was his nemesis but he had produced Cady. It was the best thing Jacob could say about the man. Besides saving him from hanging.

* * *

I'm so sorry." Her eyes flooded. "I should have come sooner. I never meant to hurt you. What a cliché but it's true. I suppose that's how it got to be a cliché."

"You don't owe me an apology. I'm not here because of anything you did. It's all on me."

"I miss you. I wish we could go back to the way we were."

"I don't."

Cady looked stricken.

"We were treading water, Cady. It was enjoyable for awhile but nothing was going to change."

"What do you mean?"

He was locked up and nothing could come of this so why not admit the truth? "I've been in love with you for two years." He was relieved that Cady didn't look shocked or disgusted at the idea.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm too old for you."

"You aren't."

"I am. It would have been inappropriate for me to say anything when you were working for me but I couldn't stop seeing you either. And as much as I might have enjoyed enraging your father I didn't want to be the reason for trouble between you. I should have made the break and let you go. And now I'm in prison which is another sizable strike against me."

"You treated me with nothing but respect, kindness, and understanding. Even when I was beating you with your own stake. You gave me the dowry rifle for protection. You came to make sure I was all right after I had to use it. You told me you trusted me. That's more than I've had with any other man."

"I don't want your gratitude, Cady."

"Well, you have it anyway. Along with respect and trust, desire and love. I won't claim kindness and understanding because I haven't done so well with those but I will from now on. I love you, Jacob."

"You can't make the right decision for yourself about this."

"And you think you can make it for both of us?"

"Yes. Because I'm in prison and you are not."

"You'll probably serve three years of a five year sentence."

"That's three years I don't want you to waste. Especially with the years already between us."

Cady was suddenly in a fury. She didn't lose her temper often but the fire embodied by her red hair burned hot when she was provoked. "Fuck that! I'm thirty, you're fifty-five. So what? An older man and a younger woman is another cliché. You know why? Because it happens a lot. So why not us?"

Jacob was silent. He seemed unable to make a rebuttal.

"If you can't think of anything then give in and admit it like a man."

He started to smile. "I don't like being wrong but thank you for pointing it out."

"See? You need me and I need you. 'Itsula utiyvhi anisiyvwiha soi.'"

"We balance each other," he translated.

* * *

Cady visited every month after that, always signing in as Jacob's attorney. The guards were used to seeing her. She arrived with a briefcase, spread some papers around and then she and Jacob could talk for thirty minutes. She wanted to understand more about the conflict between Jacob and her father.

"It was more Dad's fault than yours but you didn't help by not cooperating. You wouldn't give a straight answer."

"All my life I've been asked to explain my actions, to prove myself. It got to be a habit to refuse until forced to, even when it would have been easier. I wasn't given the benefit of the doubt; wasn't granted that basic right of innocent until proven guilty. It made me too willing to make allowances for David Ridges and Malachi Strand. My experience with your father blinded me to their faults; I assumed Walt was targeting them as he had me. They were my people and I believed they deserved a second chance but I misjudged both of them. David sabotaged your tire so you couldn't take people to vote. He thought he was repaying me by helping get Branch elected. It was the beginning of his madness and I didn't see it. I didn't want to see it. That's why you were at the side of the road when Billy Barnes ran into your car. I could have lost you before I really knew you."

"Is that why you set up the legal aid center and offered me a job?"

Jacob nodded. "It was a good thing for the rez but you were the reason I did it. Even after your accident I helped David fake his death because I trusted him when he said he wanted to disappear and start over. He was supposed to leave Wyoming and never come back."

"And later when I attacked you, thinking you were responsible for Henry being hurt, you didn't file charges; you even helped Dad at his trial."

"By then I knew how wrong I had been about Malachi. If I hadn't already decided to do the right thing at Walt's trial, I would have agreed anyway," Jacob said. "I was in too deep to deny you anything."

"You wouldn't even let me in your house in case I started throwing things!"

"I didn't give a damn about that. What I couldn't handle was seeing you there and then watching you walk out again."

Cady shook her head. "So much drama and violence between us and around us."

Cady looked sad and serious and Jacob was afraid she was rethinking their relationship. Walt's influence was strong. Would she decide her father had been right about Jacob Nighthorse and end it?

But Cady surprised him again by saying, "We not only balance each other, we deserve each other. We're really not safe to be around anyone else." She smiled. "I don't mind a little drama but can the violence be over now?"

* * *

On another visit Jacob asked Cady about her work: "I heard that you dropped out of the campaign for sheriff and went to work for the public defender's office."

"Yeah, I got caught up in the sheriff thing in a moment of weakness but came to my senses pretty fast."

"I regret that the legal aid center had to close."

"You tried to do too much before the casino was completed and running smoothly. It was generous but the timing wasn't right. It is now. Before going to pub def, I got Henry to talk the Tribal Council into funding it again with casino profits."

"But it's still closed."

"It will reopen for the summer. Do you remember Drew Snowhawk?"

"I know the family. He must be the oldest son. A smart kid who got a scholarship and went to college."

"He wants to be a lawyer but the money ran out. It will take him forever to finish while working part-time. I suggested that the casino pay for law school. Drew will open the legal aid center during the summers and put in three years following graduation. After that, he can stay on or leave. He signed a contract."

"That's brilliant," Jacob said admiringly.

"I must have picked something up hanging around a shrewd businessman." Cady paused. "I'm very glad I was able to help get it started but a Cheyenne should be in charge if at all possible. That's why I tried to make sure someone will be in place eventually. Henry will work on funding the school and hospital next. Your vision will happen, Jacob."

"And what about you? Are you satisfied at the public defender's office?"

"I am. Legal aid was good experience because all my clients are poor and need help and quite a few are Native American."

"No ambitions for yourself?"

"I've thought about County Attorney but that would put me on the other side. The prosecution already has advantages. I want my clients to get a fair hearing. Even though most of them are guilty," Cady added reluctantly. "That makes me sound prejudiced."

"It makes you realistic along with idealistic. And it sounds like a much better fit for you than sheriff."

* * *

Their lives revolved around the monthly visits but very soon talking wasn't enough. Every glance, every touch, every kiss was foreplay. They kept an eye on the small window in the door but the guards didn't appear to check on them anymore. They went further each time and eventually reached the point of no return. Cady was wearing a skirt. It was a warm day and her legs were bare. Panties were a flimsy barrier easily disposed of. She opened the orange jumpsuit. Jacob cupped her butt and lifted her onto the table. He pushed her top up and pulled her bra down. His mouth found one nipple, his hand the other. She put her arms around him inside the jumpsuit. Her hands moved down, taking his boxers with them. He was ready. She slid to the edge of the table and he entered. They were breathless before it started and neither lasted long. They finished, gasping into each other's shoulder, finally relieved of the sexual tension that had been building for weeks, months, years. Despite beating the odds and not being caught, they couldn't stop. Cady clenched around Jacob. He covered her mouth with his to hide their moans. He was almost hard again. Arousal was slower but they were running out of time and that added to their excitement. Afterward, they barely had time to pull themselves together.

Jacob kissed her and said, "We can't do this again. And we can't be together without doing it so don't come back."

Cady bit her lip to keep from crying. She knew he was right but she couldn't bear to give him up.

* * *

Three months later Cady visited Jacob again. There had been no contact but neither had forgotten what was between them.

Jacob's eyes were hot on her but his voice was cool. "It means everything to see you again but it's too dangerous to continue."

Cady smiled. "It's going to be all right. I have two pieces of information. First, you're being released in a month."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "How?"

"You're a non-violent offender. The system is crowded so they're doing one of their periodic purges of white-collar criminals. I got your name on the list. You've served a year. You'll be on parole for the rest of your sentence and report monthly to a parole officer. That will be Sheriff Moretti of Absaroka County. Acceptable?"

"Yes. Of course." Jacob paused. "What does this mean for us? I don't want you to jeopardize your career by taking up with a felon."

"I'm willing to risk it. Are you sure I'll mean the same to you when you're out of here?"

"You'll mean more." They smiled at each other for a moment before Jacob asked, "What's the second thing?"

Cady hesitated. "I'm pregnant." She watched the emotions crossing Jacob's face and was satisfied with what she saw.

"Are you all right? And the baby? How do you feel?"

"We're fine and I feel great. I like that you didn't ask if it was yours."

"It didn't occur to me that it wouldn't be."

"Thank you." Cady grinned. "You're not usually so open but I saw everything you were feeling when I told you."

He took her hands. "Tell me. Because I feel like I just stared at you with my mouth open."

"Only the first few seconds. Then I was really glad to see that you looked happy."

"It was more than happiness," Jacob said quietly. "It was joy. I never thought I would be a father." Jacob brought her hands to his lips.

Cady teared up. "My hormones are going crazy. I cry about things."

"You're entitled. Do you have morning sickness?"

"I had some but it wasn't too bad. It seems to be over now that I'm starting the second trimester."

"I'm glad for you that it's over but I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I missed a lot."

"Well, there's heartburn, swelling and backache to look forward to."

"I can't wait."

"You may be thinking of pregnancy with a rose-colored filter. You'll get over that."

"Did my face show anything else?"

"Just a typical male reaction when the smile of joy turned into a smirk of satisfaction. That look that says I got my woman with child." Cady was watching Jacob's face. "Yeah, there it is again."

"I can't help it. After all, it was only that one visit."

"Here's something you forgot: my father."

"I don't want early release; I'll be safer in here," Jacob joked, but he was still smiling. He squeezed her hands. "In a month we'll tell him together."

"I think it will be better coming from me."

"I disagree. And I don't want Walt to think I couldn't face him."

"I understand, but I really think it would be better for me to tell him. He'll have a chance to get used to the idea and you can talk with him man-to-man when you get out."

Jacob considered for a few moments then nodded. "I don't like it but you may be right. I want this bad blood between us to end."

"What about your clothes and personal things? Can I get in your house and take some to my place?"

"I don't mean to disparage your home, Cady, but why wouldn't we live in my house?"

"It's still yours? It hasn't been sold but I thought your assets must have been seized."

"The house is mine. Technically I still own the casino but I can't be involved in running it. My partnership in other companies was bought out. Ironically, I have more cash now than before I went to prison. Everything was leveraged back then which is how I ended up here."

"Your house has been closed for a year. Shall I open it up and get it ready?"

"I'll give you the names of some people to hire – a cleaning service, pool maintenance, landscaping."

"That's right, you have a pool. When can I move in?"

"Whenever it's livable."

Jacob ran his hands over Cady's body before she left. "Everything feels rounder but you don't look different."

"You should see me naked."

"I certainly should."

"Everybody will think I'm getting fat but I don't want anyone to know until you're home. Except Dad and Vic." Cady studied his face. "I thought you might be mature enough to handle this like an adult but no, there's the smug look again that says See what I did!"

Jacob spread his hands. "Apparently it's a guy thing beyond my control."

* * *

Jacob's cell no longer seemed small. It was just a place to wait until real life could start again. But his new life would have its problems as well. He had never been a very good Indian, picking what parts of his heritage he would honor and disregarding what didn't interest him. He had fought for his people but followed his own inclinations in his personal life. Cady was the essential piece. Soon he would have a child with a white woman and he'd never been more pleased by anything in his life. He hadn't been drawn to her because she was white but because she was Cady. Some of the tribe would see it as a betrayal. He had been important to the reservation and he had already betrayed them once. They might feel that the least he could do to redeem himself was choose a Cheyenne woman and move to the rez. That wasn't going to happen. He was looking forward to being back on his own property; meanwhile he could imagine Cady waiting for him there. It had felt very good to learn that she wanted him even when believing he had little or nothing left.


	2. Spreading the News

Vic was surprised to see Cady at the door. "Walt left this morning. He'll be gone three days."

"I know; I waited on purpose and came to see you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. I need your advice."

They sat down. Cady fidgeted but didn't speak. Vic was getting worried. "Just spit it out. We'll go from there."

Vic's miscarriage a year ago had been a terrible time but since then she and her father had built a happy life. Cady hoped her news wouldn't revive hurtful memories. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Vic was stunned for a few seconds. She studied Cady's face. "You don't look unhappy, so … happy?"

Cady nodded. "Very. But it's complicated."

"Are you and the baby okay?"

"Both healthy."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not, really. But sort of."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Vic paused. "Do you … um … know who the father is?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, good, I just wondered if not knowing was the complication."

"I know who the father is but who the father is, is the complication."

"I'm not going to try and unpack that sentence. Just give me the name."

"Jacob Nighthorse."

Vic looked faintly puzzled, as if she hadn't heard correctly. "Sorry, who now?"

Cady looked her in the eye and said slowly and clearly, "Jacob Nighthorse is the father of my baby."

"Are you having a psychotic break? The man is in prison!"

"That part is a little embarrassing to explain."

Vic looked at her silently for a few moments then raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Oh, I meant that rhetorically. Are you sure you want to know?"

"No, but I can't resist."

"I signed in as his lawyer so we could have a private conference room."

Vic covered her face with her hands. "Oh, fuck!"

"That pretty much covers it."

Vic dropped her hands. "You're awfully glib about this, missy."

"Did you just call me missy?"

"My inner step-mom is coming out. Cady, what were you thinking? You're half his age."

"A little over half. In twenty years I'll be two-thirds his age and in forty-five years I'll be three-fourths his age."

"In forty-five years he'll be dead and you'll be near enough that it won't matter."

"We're getting off the subject."

"I assume the subject is how to tell your father which is why I'm trying to avoid it. Walt is going to be a tough sell."

"That's why I need your advice."

"Tell him it's Branch's baby from frozen sperm."

"I really need you to be serious."

"I know; I'm sorry. I'm going to help. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this. I mean, I knew you were attracted to each other but I figured it was a harmless May December flirtation."

"Really? You saw that we were attracted?"

"Yeah, there was something between you. I liked Nighthorse better whenever you were with him."

"He's not a bad person."

"Nobody is all bad or all good."

"Dad might disagree."

"Walt has been wrong before."

"It's more like May September."

"What?"

"Jacob isn't that old."

"Fifty-five is up there."

"Dad is sixteen years older than you."

"Which is a lot less than the years between you and Nighthorse. And he's two years older than your father."

"It's never felt like that many years between us. We just 'get' each other."

"Well, you've certainly had each other."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nobody else will. Why should I be different?"

"Everyone in Durant will know, won't they?"

"Durant and the rez. Not everybody is good at math but the smart ones will tell the dumb ones. I'm sure your kid will figure it out."

"What do you mean?"

"At a certain age he'll look at his birth date and his father's incarceration dates. Start saving for therapy."

"I know how the whole situation sounds but do you think Dad might be okay with it? After all, it's his grandchild."

"Honestly, I think the best thing about this is that Jacob Nighthorse isn't around."

"He's being released in less than a month."

"How did you manage that? Because I'm sure you made it happen."

"I got him out as a non-violent offender of a white-collar crime. He'll be on parole for the rest of his sentence. I also said that you would personally be his parole officer."

"That was smart strategy."

"Thank you. Sorry I put you in the middle of it."

"Part of the job. So, how do you think Nighthorse will like being your baby daddy?"

"He's very happy about it."

"He knows?"

"Of course. I told him first."

"Was that by phone call or conjugal visit?"

"I encourage you to say all this stuff before Jacob gets out so he won't have to put up with it."

"I think he better develop a sense of humor about it. There's going to be plenty of talk when word gets around that you're pregnant. It'll die down for awhile but there'll be more when the baby is born. It should be over then."

"I do worry about that. Jacob is a proud man."

"Prison didn't humble him?"

"Not entirely, no."

"Well, he can be proud of knocking you up in a prison conference room. That doesn't happen a lot."

"He is kind of proud. Not of the prison conference room but making me pregnant in two tries."

"Separate occasions?"

"No, it was only one visit."

"Twice, huh? In half an hour max. That's above average for fifty-five. Although he had been deprived for awhile." Vic paused. "Did you sleep together before prison?"

"No. It turns out we were both thinking of it but we didn't take it further. And then it wasn't good between us by the time he was convicted."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how was it?"

"It was ..." Cady's eyes glazed over. "... spectacular."

"Did he think so, too?"

"Uh huh."

"You've both got it bad. I hope sex beyond bars won't disappoint. You're definitely going to be together?"

"It's not even a question; it's more of a compulsion. We have to be together."

Vic fiddled with her phone for a moment before speaking. "I'm only going to ask these questions once, and you don't owe me any answers but I hope you'll be honest with yourself and really think about them if you haven't already. First, have you truly considered the age difference? Because twenty-five years is a lot. It might not seem so much right now when Nighthorse is healthy and active but it can go downhill pretty fast and suddenly. Second, do you understand what it means to be with him? A lot of his identity is tied up in his heritage. You've become interested in Cheyenne culture but learning it isn't the same as living it. Third, he's been in prison for fraud and that will always be with him. Last and not least, Jacob Nighthorse and your father don't get along. Mistakes were made on both sides. They have some respect and even admiration for each other but they don't like each other and that may never change even though they have you and your baby in common."

Cady smiled. "This is why I came to you; I knew you'd ask the tough questions. And I'm going to answer because I have thought about them. First, age. I used to wish that Jacob and I were closer in age but I don't anymore. The people we are now fell in love and I can't regret that. I'd rather have a shorter time with Jacob than a lifetime with anyone else. Second, his heritage is important to him but Jacob has always straddled the Cheyenne and white worlds. He doesn't even live on the rez. Third, his record. He did it, he paid the price, and I'll live with it just as he will. I believe in the justice system and I believe in people starting over. Last, I love Dad. I always will. I hope it never comes to this because it would tear me apart but if I had to choose, I choose Jacob."

"Okay," Vic said. "You should tell your dad all that. It's what he needs to hear even if it's not easy to hear."

"I won't remember it," Cady said in a panic. "I'll never be able to say it the same way."

Vic tapped at her phone. "I recorded it and sent you the recording. It might be better not to talk right away. Tell him you're pregnant and Jacob is the father and you want him to listen to something and you'll talk after he's had time to process it. No, say you'll talk later. Walt hates jargon like 'take time to process'."

Cady laughed. "Thanks, Vic. I love you."

"Love you, too, missy."

* * *

Cady got a call from her father when he was home again. It was obvious that Vic hadn't said anything and that he was just checking in with his daughter. She stopped by after work. Walt offered her a Rainier which she had to refuse. Vic stayed in the cabin, pretending to start supper, while Walt and Cady sat on the porch.

"Dad, I have some things to tell you. I'm pretty sure you won't like them but I hope you'll think everything through because this is so important to me."

"You're making me nervous, Punk."

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather."

Walt's surprise gave way to a smile. "Why wouldn't I like that? And why am I always the last to know you're seeing someone? Is everything all right with the baby?"

"It's fine." Cady took out her phone and queued up the recording. "I'm going to tell you the father's name and then go inside while you listen to this and think about it. We can talk later, whenever you're ready. Vic already knows everything." She handed Walt her phone.

"Cady, what's going on?"

"Dad, the father is Jacob Nighthorse and we love each other." She kissed his cheek and went inside.

Vic hugged her. They peeked out and saw Walt sitting still as stone. After a minute he pressed play. Vic and Cady went to the kitchen where they couldn't hear even the faint sound of the recording. Walt should have privacy for this.

Ten minutes later he called out, "Vic, can you come out?"

Vic went, throwing an apprehensive look over her shoulder at Cady. Cady stayed in the kitchen so she wouldn't overhear their conversation. Another fifteen minutes and Vic called, "Come out, Cady."

Walt was standing, waiting for her. He said simply, "I'm sorry."

For a moment Cady thought he was apologizing because he couldn't accept Jacob, wouldn't be a grandfather to their child, was going to cut her out of his life.

Instead he hugged her. "You're in love and having his baby. This should be the happiest you've ever been in your life and I ruined it by making you afraid to tell me."

"You haven't ruined it." Cady was practically crying with relief. "I know this isn't what you wanted for me but will you try to get along?"

Walt nodded. "It's time I got over myself."

"That sounds like something Vic would say."

"She did say it. To me. And I listen to her sometimes."

"Thank you, Dad."

The three of them sat together, not completely at ease yet but it wasn't hostile.

"I suppose no one wanted to tell me that Nighthorse was released. When did he get out?"

Cady and Vic froze. Vic mouthed "Oh, shit" at Cady behind Walt's back.

Cady took the plunge: "Um, actually he gets out in three weeks."

Walt frowned. He was silent for a moment then sighed. "So my grandchild was conceived in prison."

"I'm afraid so. You won't feel any differently about the baby, will you?"

"Of course not." Walt paused. "I blame the parents."

Cady saw his upturned mouth and smiled back. "We're going to get so much grief about that."

"Does Henry know you're pregnant?"

"No. Only my doctor, Jacob, Vic and you."

"You going to tell him next? He's your godfather."

"Would you like to tell him?"

Walt thought about it. "I would. If you're sure."

"You should be the one to tell your oldest friend. And I really can't face the 'conceived in prison' conversation again."

* * *

The next day Walt went to the casino and told Henry that Jacob Nighthorse was being released in three weeks.

"I hope you will stay away from each other. This feud must end."

"I agree, but we'll have to see each other. Your goddaughter is having his baby."

Henry struggled to keep his usual impassive expression. "How did this happen?"

"Let's just say there was nothing immaculate about the conception."

"You are not going to pretend the feud is over and then kill him when he gets out?"

"It crossed my mind briefly but Vic forbids it."

"You are taking this remarkably well," Henry said.

"He's Cady's choice, he's the father of her baby, and apparently they're in love. She'll see you soon but she doesn't want anyone else to know until he comes home."

* * *

Cady stopped by the following day. "Dad said he talked to you."

Henry nodded. "Congratulations, Cady. You will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you. I hope you'll help make things easier for Jacob."

"I spoke with the tribal elders. Tell Jacob there will be a purification when he returns."

"I love you. I'm lucky to have so many good men in my life: Jacob, my father and you."

"And we are the same age. Except Jacob. He is older."

Cady laughed. "I'm going to give you that one."

* * *

Cady had been surprised to learn that Jacob still had a lot of money. He had started with nothing, became very wealthy, overextended his finances, and then made a couple of bad decisions that landed him in prison. She had only been to his house a few times but had loved what she'd seen of it. She called the cleaning service first. As soon as the house was in order she moved in. The pool had been drained when the house was closed up. It only took the crew a couple of days to clean it, service the equipment and fill it. Landscaping didn't take much work either, mostly close to the house. Jacob had preserved the natural grasses and plants native to the area for the rest of the acreage.

She liked living here, swimming in the pool and sleeping in his bed, but it was just marking time until Jacob came home.


	3. Coming Home

Three weeks later Cady was parked outside the prison. She and Jacob hadn't seen each other for a month but there had been a couple of phone calls so he knew that Walt and Henry had taken the news better than expected.

Jacob was escorted out the side door, not completely free but parole was a small price to pay to be out in the world. He walked over to where Cady leaned against her SUV, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She put her arms around him and returned it.

He stood back and opened her jacket. "Let me look at you."

"I'm enormous; my loosest clothes are tight. This is a seventeen-week baby bump. Good thing it's cooler so I can hide it with layers."

Jacob spread his hands over her abdomen. "Still feeling well?"

"Really well. Second trimester is the honeymoon period of pregnancy so you're lucky to get some of that before hell arrives in the third trimester. I waited to have an ultrasound. We'll see our baby the day after tomorrow."

His hands moved up to cup her breasts, thumbs pressing slow circles over her nipples. Cady moaned.

"Should I not do this?" Jacob whispered.

"I love it, but maybe not here. My sex drive is in overdrive and I'm about to jump you."

Jacob drove. His license hadn't expired and he wanted to get behind the wheel again. Cady reminded him to set cruise control. On Wyoming's long empty stretches, it was easy to creep above eighty and parolees who don't want to be sent back inside have to be the most law-abiding citizens.

They stopped for lunch, the first meal they had shared for more than a year. Life would be filled with firsts – all the things that Jacob had missed and all the things they hadn't done together yet.

Jacob stopped the car a quarter mile from his house and got out. "Drive on up; I'll see you soon. I want to walk the rest of the way."

He noticed every detail as he approached. The beautiful bones of the house covered with cedar shingle siding supported the tipi-shaped vaulted roof and chimney of the main lodge. Glass window walls and doors looked out on a terrace bounded by low stone walls. The manicured perfection of the lawn close to the house gave way to wild prairie beyond. Cady had gone inside, leaving him privacy to enjoy this homecoming. He circled the house, looking forward to swimming in the clear, calm blue of the pool. He walked out back toward his meditation garden. Rocks would be tumbled out of position and the ground overgrown by weeds. It would need to be completely redone before he could use it again. He stopped dead as it came into view. It was perfect. He knew immediately that this wasn't the work of landscapers. He turned around. Cady was coming toward him.

He went to meet her, taking her in his arms. "Thank you. You did this yourself, didn't you?"

Cady nodded. "I wanted to try and make up for the terrible thing I did to you here."

"You already have. I'm standing here now because you got me out."

They walked slowly back to the house. Jacob wandered through the rooms, Cady by his side.

When they reached the master bath he said, "I'm going to shower. I need to wash off the stink of prison."

"I didn't notice anything."

"Does that mean you want to jump me first?"

"We can shower together after."

Cady was surprised when she pulled down Jacob's underwear. "You're not cut."

"Is that a problem?"

Cady shook her head. "I already know I love how you feel inside me but I didn't see much in the conference room." She looked curious and interested.

"I love how you feel, too. Can we do that now and save the examination for later?"

They took their time. Entwined, their skin reflected their ancestry. Jacob was bronze; Cady the pale cream of a natural redhead. They finally made it to the shower which led to the next round. It was time for supper when they finished. Jacob cooked, something else he had missed doing.

"What are your plans the next few days?" Cady asked.

"Check in with the sheriff tomorrow morning. A sweat on the rez tomorrow night. Ultrasound Wednesday morning."

"Vic invited us for dinner Wednesday night."

"The moment of reckoning is at hand."

"She thought the timing would be good because we'll have a picture of the baby. An ice breaker." Cady paused. "What about meeting people?"

"Might as well get it over with. Lunch at the Red Pony tomorrow?"

"Will that give you enough time to fast before the sweat?"

"Seven hours is plenty. Only four is required."

"Then I'll meet you at the Red Pony at noon." Cady hesitated. "You haven't said much about your time inside. And you don't have to. I just wondered if there was any … violation."

"What kind of bitch do you think I am that I couldn't defend myself in prison?"

Cady looked him over leisurely, eyes lingering on his strong arms and chest. "What was I thinking?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know but why the sudden interest?"

"I have a welcome home thing but it's kind of inappropriate. Maybe I should skip it."

"Well, now you can't. Show me."

"First I want to make it clear that I don't condone prison rape and I don't mean to make light of it."

"Cady, I hope we'll be together the rest of our lives, or my life actually. But it will seem a lot longer if you go into lawyer mode. Let's agree that no disclaimers are needed between us."

Cady leaned over and kissed him. "Okay." She brought up a file on her tablet. "This is an old clip of the comedian Rich Hall on Conan in his alter ego as Otis Lee Crenshaw, a Tennessee ex-con." She hit play and sat back.

" _All right folks, I guess prison rape has always gotten kind of a bad name. I ain't proud of nothin' that happened to me in there but I always said if I was gonna write a song about it I'd make it romantic. I was missin' my baby when I wrote this. It's called 'He Almost Looks Like You'."_

[A/N: Search for 'Otis Lee Crenshaw Conan' and it should be the first youtube video listed.]

Jacob's shoulders were shaking with laughter when it ended. Cady was relieved. "Not too offensive, then?"

"You have to have the right audience but it's funny as hell."

They played it again and danced to it, almost falling down laughing when Jacob dipped Cady and crooned, "He almost looks like you."

Playfulness was new to them. Their interaction before prison was friendly except for one notable occasion but now the relaxed intimacy of a deeper understanding bound them.

It was Jacob's first night at home and their first night together. They couldn't sleep yet so they talked.

"Will your purification be like my sweat ceremony?" Cady asked.

"All sweats are similar but there are different purposes. Mine will be the Cheyenne version of washing off the stink of prison. I'll be welcomed back to the tribe but not to the Council."

"Ever?"

"Eventually there may be a way I can contribute again. The Council and I will know when the time comes."

"You sound okay with that."

"I am. They've done fine without me and truthfully I'm relieved not to be in that role any longer."

"You took the responsibility seriously. You were so angry about so much. You had the right but it wasn't good for you to be that intense all the time. I'm glad you're calmer now."

"You had a lot to do with that, Cady."

"What about being in prison?"

"Prison gave me time to think. Then you came to see me at exactly the right time to get laid and calm down."

Cady punched his arm. "So that's all I did for you?"

"The man I am now is about twenty-five percent due to prison and the rest is due to you. That includes getting laid and being a father."

Jacob rolled toward her and Cady instinctively shifted her leg to make room. He lifted it and pulled it around him as if they had done it dozens of times. As he settled between her legs Cady said, "Again?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

A little later Jacob murmured, "I overestimated my ability but I'll make sure you finish."

"I don't mind."

"I do. That's what a tongue is for."

* * *

The next morning Jacob went to the Sheriff's Department. Vic beckoned him to her office, stood up and offered a hand. "Welcome back, Jacob."

They shook. "Thank you, Sheriff."

"Call me Vic. How's Cady?"

"Perfect."

"Good answer. And I think you mean it."

"I do."

The paperwork was completed quickly.

"We'll see you and Cady tomorrow night."

"How is Walt?"

"Evolving."

Jacob laughed out loud.

* * *

He got to the Red Pony before twelve. Henry was usually at the casino but he had come in to see Cady and Jacob. A few people greeted Jacob; others stared. When Cady walked in all conversation stopped. She looked beautiful. The glow of pregnancy made her luminous. She was wearing a very pretty maternity dress that showcased the baby bump she had been hiding. She walked over, kissed Jacob on the mouth and sat down.

"Sparkling water, Henry. You can see why I've given up drinking."

Jacob had never loved her more.

By the time they finished lunch everyone in the Red Pony knew that she was midway through pregnancy, that Jacob was the father, and that the baby was conceived in prison. By the end of the day most of Durant would know. That night at the sweat Jacob told the tribal elders. Everyone on the rez would know by morning. In a few days it would be old news.

* * *

It was late when Jacob returned from the purification ritual but Cady had waited up. "I think we should talk about who we slept with before each other."

"That sounds like a very bad idea."

"You don't think it would help to know who we've been involved with around Durant? Just to be prepared."

"No."

"Okay, the truth is I want to know who you've been with."

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, I'd just like to know who I beat out."

"That's messed up and yet I'm flattered."

"So you'll tell? I'll go first."

Jacob sighed. "All right."

"There were two when I was away at college …"

"Hold it. You said Durant. I didn't agree to go back to the beginning of time. I've got twenty-five more years than you."

"So you were a man-whore?"

"I came of age in the seventies. It was a permissive time."

"If you can't remember how many, round to the nearest dozen."

"That was uncalled for."

"Withdrawn."

They laughed.

"Proceed with your list," Jacob sounded resigned to the ordeal.

"I waited until college because I didn't want my first time to be with someone local. I was eighteen. How old were you?

"Sixteen."

"That's about average. Okay, there were two guys in college and one in law school. You know I dated Branch."

"I do."

"Then there was a brief thing with Zach Heflin."

"Unbelievable. How about Vic and Ferguson? Have you slept with every deputy in Absaroka County?"

"Do you really want to go there? You're sixth on my list. What am I on yours?"

"Seventeen. Maybe eighteen."

"Not as many as I expected. How many from around here?"

"Three. One died, one moved away and the other is married."

"I don't want to know after all," Cady said hastily.

"Good, because I prefer not to give her name. It was a one-time thing. We don't move in the same circles. We haven't seen each other since and it's unlikely that we will."

"Thanks for doing this." Cady kissed Jacob. "I didn't ask how the sweat went."

"After this talk I need another purification."


	4. Sentimental Events

Wednesday morning Cady and Jacob went to her OBGYN.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Doctor Paula asked as she prepped Cady.

"Not right away. Maybe later." Cady and Jacob had talked about it. There were so few real surprises in life that they were thinking of waiting.

Paula watched the monitor closely. She frowned and repositioned the transducer. Cady and Jacob glanced at each other.

"Anything wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Just trying to get the best image to confirm something." She pointed out the heartbeat and the outline of the baby. "Now keep it together because that was Baby Number 1." She moved the transducer. "Here's Baby Number 2."

"Twins?" Cady said at the same time Jacob said "Twins!"

"It was a possibility early on," Paula explained. "Cady got bigger than average sooner than usual and I suspected a second heartbeat although there can be an echo effect so I wasn't sure. But twins are confirmed now and everything looks very good, very normal." She smiled. "At this point the babies are often doing better than the parents. How are you holding up? Feeling faint? Jacob, do you need to sit down? Don't be a hero. Cady is already lying down; it's okay for you to sit."

"I think I will." Jacob pulled a chair close to the bed and sat without letting go of Cady's hand. Their smiles were wide.

"Can we have pictures?" Cady asked.

"Of course."

"Five sets." Jacob added.

"No problem."

"You, me, Dad, Vic and Henry?" Cady asked.

Jacob nodded. "This is definitely going to be an ice breaker tonight."

Cady sighed. "There's that smug look again."

* * *

Walt and Vic came out on the porch as they pulled up to the cabin. Cady went up the steps and hugged her father. "Hi, Dad." She turned to greet Vic.

Walt stuck out his hand and said "Jacob." Jacob took the hand and said "Walt." The dreaded moment was over painlessly. Jacob kissed Vic's cheek and they all went inside.

"Well," Vic demanded. "Do you have a picture of the baby?"

"Nope," Cady said.

"Was the appointment cancelled?" Walt sounded disappointed.

"The appointment went fine," Cady said. "There is no picture of a baby but maybe you'd like to see a picture of the babies! Jacob, show them."

Cady told them her doctor said the twins were fraternal, so they could have two boys, two girls, or one of each.

"Jacob doesn't know if there are twins on his side but there must be. There aren't any on my side, are there?"

Walt cleared his throat. "Actually, you were a twin, Cady."

"What!"

"A boy miscarried. The umbilical cord got twisted."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Didn't seem necessary to tell you that you would have had a brother. We almost lost you, too."

"Is that why you and Mom didn't have more children?"

"Doctor didn't recommend it. And you were all we needed, Punk."

* * *

After dinner Jacob asked to speak with Walt privately.

"I'm going to ask Cady to marry me."

"But you're not asking my permission?"

"Just informing you."

Walt nodded. "Fair enough."

"I disagreed with Cady over not being with her when she told you she was pregnant. I don't want you to think I was being a coward."

"I've thought you were a lot of things over the years but coward wasn't one of them. Cady was right with how she handled it."

* * *

That night in bed, staring at the printout of the ultrasound, the previous night's conversation hit Cady. "Wait a minute. Knowing what happened our first time, does that married woman have a child? Do any of your other women?"

"They do not. I meant it when I said I didn't expect to be a father. I was careful because I didn't want that when I was younger. By the time I was ready I thought I'd left it too late."

"The age of the mother matters more than the father."

"We're a prime example. But you have to find someone you want to be the mother of your children. That didn't happen for me until I knew you."

"Did you really think of having a baby with me when we met?"

"At that point I was only thinking of the act that makes the baby."

"Me, too. I thought of it a lot, actually."

"Then I started imagining what it could lead to."

"You got there before me. I was still obsessing about sex with you."

* * *

Cady stopped by the casino to give Henry a picture of the ultrasound. He looked pleased about her news of the twins.

"It is good that you are having two at once. Jacob does not have time to spread them out."

"Okay, that's two jabs. That's all you get."

Henry held up his hands in surrender. "I am done. I promise."

* * *

That night Jacob cooked again.

"So nice to come home and not have to make something to eat. I could get used to this," Cady said.

"I hope you will get used to it. If you want to be sure of it, you could marry me."

Cady dropped her fork, eyes wide. "I was going to ask you after dinner."

"My answer is yes."

"So is mine. I told Vic last night that I wasn't going to wait for you to ask."

"At the same time I was telling Walt that I was going to ask you."

Cady laughed. "So, when should we do it?"

Jacob's eyes dropped to her stomach. "Let's not have a long engagement."

"I want a Cheyenne ceremony and a civil ceremony, just to cover all the bases."

Jacob nodded. "I don't care how many times I marry you."

* * *

The civil ceremony was performed by Judge Mayhew two weeks later and witnessed by Walt, Vic and Henry. Jacob had a ring made for Cady of nephrite, known as Wyoming Jade, the state gemstone. He chose the rare blue color to match her eyes, rather than the more common green. It was set in platinum and surrounded by diamonds, also from Wyoming. Matching platinum wedding bands completed the set. Cady gave Jacob a blue nephrite stud for his left ear.

Henry hosted a party at the Red Pony in the evening. It was early October and the weather was still warm enough to block off part of the parking lot for dancing. It would be more rowdy than romantic, which Jacob and Cady preferred; they could be romantic at home in private. They agreed on the first song but not the version. Cady was familiar with Toploader's cover; Jacob wanted – insisted – on the original by King Harvest. They listened to each and Cady caved.

A band wasn't needed. They gave Henry a list of songs, he loaded the juke box and rolled it out to the lot. Cady and Jacob danced alone to the first verse of _Dancing in the Moonlight_ then everybody joined in. They had picked the date and the song because there was a full moon.

[A/N: Search for 'King Harvest Dancing in the Moonlight with lyrics']

* * *

It was Friday night and the sheriff's department was closed but someone had to be on call. Zach Heflin volunteered. Cady had broken off their short-lived affair long ago so it caused him only a slight pang when he heard she was with Nighthorse. They had remained friendly but he had hardly seen her the past year and there was no reason for him to show up.

* * *

"It was kind of romantic after all. For awhile," Cady said when they got home.

"Until the fight broke out and somebody vomited." Jacob sounded amused.

"You threw the first punch. And you know I wasn't drinking, I felt sick from dancing."

"Your father and I have wanted to beat each other up for years. We finally did."

"At our wedding!"

"It was almost over; a lot of people had already left. And Vic stopped us after one punch each."

"By pulling a gun."

"From a thigh holster. It had to have chafed in that dress."

Cady giggled. "And this was our 'civil' ceremony."

"Walt has an imprint of my ring in his cheek." Jacob sounded pleased. He had moved his signet ring to his right hand before he and Cady exchanged wedding bands.

"And your jaw is swollen. It'll be black and blue by morning." Cady handed him an ice pack. "You'll both look terrible for tomorrow night."

"Firelight is very forgiving." Jacob paused. "We may not have much of a wedding night, Cady. I'm a little drunk."

"And I'm still queasy. Fortunately we get a do-over tomorrow."

* * *

The next evening the Cheyenne ceremony was held on the rez. Cady had memorized her responses but couldn't always understand the spoken language. Jacob translated in whispers so she could follow. They had decided to skip taking a wedding trip and would wait to go away on their first anniversary instead.

After official consummation of their marriages they talked before falling asleep. Cady wondered what makes people want to be together.

"Why did we make a connection? I mean, we've both connected before. Me five times and you sixteen or seventeen …"

Jacob exhaled loudly.

"… but those didn't lead to commitment. How did we get lucky enough to have this happen?"

"A combination of neuroscience, biochemistry and psychology."

"The release of dopamine increases testosterone for men and for women it increases a couple of hormones I can't pronounce. But it still seems random. It scares me to think we might have missed this."

"Or that we each might have settled for less with someone else and never known what we were missing."

"What if that happened, Jacob? Maybe we settled for each other."

"That's probably part of the psychology. When everything else lines up, something in your brain says you're unlikely to do better than this person. So you're not settling; you're making a choice. You decide this is the one."

"I did that," Cady said. "I remember thinking that you were who I wanted even though there were reasons it might not work."

"Same for me. Obstacles didn't mean much compared to the reality of you."

* * *

After that the priority was getting ready for the babies. Everything had to be doubled including thinking of names. They decided that having twins was enough of a surprise; they wanted to know which sexes to plan for. Doctor Paula told them they would be having one of each.

* * *

One evening a few weeks after their weddings Walt asked Cady and Jacob to stop by the cabin.

"You want to take Candy with you, Punk? Appaloosa was always your favorite horse."

Cady smiled and linked her arm with Jacob's. "Not anymore."

"I meant for riding."

Cady and Jacob looked at each other but remained silent.

Vic wasn't so shy. "Not anymore," she said suggestively.

Walt closed his eyes and sighed.

Vic laughed. "He won't be able to say the words 'riding' and 'night' and 'horse' in the same sentence again."

Jacob came to Walt's rescue by changing the subject. "Did you name her, Cady? Candy Appaloosa sounds like your idea."

Cady nodded. "I think it's cute."

"You didn't consider Pine or Crab? Maybe Cinnamon?"

"Those are adorable, Jacob. Let's get Appaloosas for the twins when they're old enough. And yes, Dad, I'd love to have Candy."


	5. Reinventing Yourself

One night Cady asked, "Do you miss being a real estate mogul?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"I let go of all that in prison. You told me Walt retired because he didn't want to be sheriff for too long, like Lucian Connally. Well, I stayed too long in business and real estate. I was successful for a lot of years but doing more began to consume me and I cut a few ethical corners to make things happen faster. It's easy to justify it to yourself at first. I don't want to do that anymore, and a number of options are closed to me now even if I did want to pick up where I left off."

"But if you hadn't borrowed bail money from the casino …"

"I'd be dead. I don't regret it but there are consequences. I didn't enjoy prison but it was good for me. It strips everything away and forces you to rebuild yourself. Do you know, even the meditation garden was an affectation before? Oh, I used it occasionally but not for its true purpose. It was a quiet place to plot the next move. I could have turned my phone off and shut myself in my study with the same result. It's different now. I go there to empty my mind and find out what comes to fill it. Everything that has happened to me, including prison, brought me to this point. In fact, the best things in my life – you and the twins – happened to me while I was inside."

"Jacob, darling, that's true for me too. You and the twins are all I truly need."

Jacob kissed her. "You know instinctively what's important. I had to learn it."

"But we ended up in the same place, together."

"I wasted a lot of time getting there."

"You would have been waiting twenty-five years for me to catch up anyway."

* * *

Cady came home one day to find Jacob at an artist's easel.

"I didn't know you painted."

"I don't anymore."

"It looks like you do. That's really good."

"I tried to be an artist decades ago. Haven't picked up a brush in twenty years."

"Did you paint as Blankenship or Nighthorse?"

"Nighthorse. I took that name to separate my art from activism and eventually changed it legally."

"Why did you give it up?"

"I got busy with other things. I wasn't very good and I didn't want to be a starving artist."

"You like to be the best at whatever you do."

"I've been rethinking that so I'm painting again for fun."

* * *

Even though Jacob was still rich, his restless nature drove him to achieve but his previous occupations weren't available to him so he set up a studio in the house and worked on his art. When he felt his skill had returned sufficiently, he painted a wall mural in four panels. It was a scene of Wyoming in each season. Cady knew right away that Jacob had painted what he missed when he was in prison. She loved it; Jacob was moderately pleased with the effort.

One weekend Jacob asked Cady to pose for him.

"I need practice with body parts if I want to do a portrait or add human figures to a scene. Hands and feet are especially tricky but I'm rusty with everything – lines, curves, angles."

"So you want to paint me nude at seven months?"

"No painting, just drawing."

Cady agreed because it sounded like fun and she figured it would lead to more. She wanted that because sex was about to end for awhile. She was almost thirty weeks and her size would make it uncomfortable soon.

Jacob placed her on a mattress. He made sure the room was warm enough that she wouldn't get cold lying there. He did a few whole body sketches then concentrated on individual parts, positioning each one precisely before drawing. Cady soon decided that life models were underpaid. Jacob was completely focused on her but there was nothing sexual in it. He was absorbed in his work. She finally called a halt because she had to pee.

When she returned she said, "I'm bored."

Jacob was studying his sketches. "It's only been two hours."

"It feels like much longer. I thought this would go differently, you know, with me naked."

"Ah." Jacob smiled. "Can you do another fifteen minutes?"

"I suppose. I'll follow the advice Victorian mothers gave daughters for their wedding night: Close your eyes and think of England."

She lay down and closed her eyes. And was startled a few seconds later when she felt something against her nipple. She opened her eyes to find Jacob swirling a soft brush over first one then the other.

"My last piece is erect nipples," he explained.

"Are you going to be painting a lot of erect nipples?"

"Probably not but I'd better be prepared."

Hers were certainly erect, Cady thought. Pregnancy had increased the size and sensitivity of her breasts and nipples. She lay there feeling more and more aroused. Or maybe that should be titillated considering the part of her body it started with. By the time Jacob closed his drawing pad she was flushed and panting a little. He joined her on the mattress.

"Now tell me, in detail, exactly how you envisioned this afternoon ending."

* * *

Later Cady said, "That was probably the last time we'll have sex."

Jacob waited a moment before saying, "I was hoping to hear 'until after the twins are born' at the end of that sentence."

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking it; I just forgot to say it."

"That's a relief."

"I also forgot to say I can still blow you."

"Very generous. I'm happy to return the favor."

"Better not; it could cause contractions. Twins are usually early anyway. We don't want them to be premature because mommy and daddy couldn't control themselves."

"These babies exist because mommy and daddy couldn't control themselves."

* * *

One day in her eighth month Cady came home to find Jacob carefully removing each panel of the wall mural.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"I'll paint you another one. I sold this."

"Who to?"

"Omar Rhodes. He stopped by to say hello and made me an offer I didn't want to refuse."

"I would have bought it."

"I wouldn't sell a painting to my wife; I'd give it to you."

"Then give me this one. Or make an exception and let me pay whatever Omar is paying."

"Ten thousand."

Cady stared. "Okay, sell it to Omar. I said you were good."

"Omar has more money than sense and he indulges his impulses."

"True, but he also has a better sense of value than you think."

Jacob wrapped the panels and Omar sent a truck for them.

* * *

The four by eight foot panels were leaning against his huge entry hall and Omar was in a chair with a glass of scotch admiring them when his wife Myra arrived home.

"Look what I bought, babe."

"A tetraptych."

"I thought it was a painting in four pieces but I like your word better."

Myra cast a critical eye over them. "They're good. Who's the artist?"

"Jacob Nighthorse."

"I'm surprised. Hidden depths, I guess. How much?"

"Ten thousand. How'd I do?"

"If he gets famous, it's a steal. If not, it's still a good deal."

"Where should we put them?"

"The atrium. That glass wall where the light shines in at a weird angle. This will block it."

We'll have to get someone to install the panels over the glass."

"No, it needs a special frame with hinges so the end pieces can close over the center pieces. There's too much light in the atrium to leave it open all the time. It shouldn't be displayed open anyway, it should be revealed."

"You're a genius, my love. I leave it in your hands."

* * *

Myra was interested in Jacob Nighthorse's history as an artist. It might be worthwhile to find some of his early works. She called a friend in Denver who owned a gallery but Miles Layton wasn't in favor of the idea.

"He was a minor talent twenty to thirty years ago. Technically capable. I actually have one of his paintings that I like very much because of the brushstrokes. But a vital spark was missing from his work and he's virtually unknown now."

"I'd like you to take a look at something we acquired."

Miles showed up, studied the panels for a long time and finally shook his head. "I don't think it's a Nighthorse. The technique is reminiscent but the depth and maturity is beyond anything I would have expected. And it's not signed."

"Oh, it's Nighthorse for sure, he lives nearby, but that's not what I'm asking. I want to know if we have something special here."

"Absolutely; it's astonishing. I wouldn't have believed the same person painted mine and yours, even with twenty years between them."

"Well, he's gone through some life changes recently."

"That could do it. I'd like to see more. Does he have a studio?"

"Yes, but I think he only paints as a hobby now."

The gallery owner shuddered. "Tell him to give up his day job and put together a portfolio. This level of accomplishment is rarely a fluke. Something fanned the spark that was missing before."

Myra passed along the advice but before Jacob could take it Cady gave birth.


	6. Domestic Matters

They were thankful that the pregnancy had been mostly uneventful. Cady became anemic but iron supplements took care of that. Her blood pressure elevated but not dangerously. Two babies made her more uncomfortable, especially at the end. Doctor Paula recommended maternity leave start three weeks before the due date but Cady wasn't on bed rest and continued to work from home. She was due February nineteenth but twins usually arrive early. When heavy snow was predicted for the seventh, Jacob insisted on taking her to the hospital. Cady protested but finally agreed to check in the evening before. They spent the next day watching snow fall softly but going in early turned out to be the right call because the twins were born on February eighth during a raging blizzard. They weighed five pounds fourteen ounces and five pounds ten ounces, healthy weights for twins born eleven days early.

Jacob had seen her cry several times but Cady had never seen her husband cry until both babies were safely delivered. After they were cleaned up, Jacob held their son and Cady their daughter.

"Everyone thinks their babies are beautiful but ours really are, aren't they?" Cady asked.

"Almost as beautiful as their mother."

Cady smiled. "Maybe not at this exact moment."

"At this moment or any other," Jacob said. He kissed her very tenderly. "Thank you."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"But my part was a lot easier and considerably more fun."

* * *

Walt, Vic and Henry couldn't get to the hospital until the next day but all agreed that Neon and Nova were worth the wait.

Walt kissed Cady's forehead. "You did good, Punk. Feeling all right?"

"Wonderful. Ready to do it again next year."

Walt looked alarmed. Cady laughed. "Relax; this is it. It was the greatest experience ever but neither of us wants to repeat it. How could we top the twins anyway?"

Walt smiled. "So, Neon and Nova."

"We liked the alliteration. And Nighthorse is a long name so we wanted their first names to be short. Do they sound like pretentious names for celebrity babies?"

Walt shook his head. "Both names mean new in Latin and Greek. Other meanings are strong, bright and energetic. Sounds appropriate to me."

"I love their names," Vic said, "What are the middle names?"

"Neon Jacob and Nova Cady." Cady hesitated, looking around at Walt, Vic and Henry. "We decided not to give them your names … or Mom's. I hope you don't mind."

"Cady Martha, you're named after your mom. It's right that your children are named for their parents."

"My dad, my brother and I are all Vic. Let the Vic madness end."

"The names you chose are entirely fitting," Henry said, looking down at Neon in his arms and across at Jacob holding Nova.

* * *

The first month at home was a whirl of feedings, diaper changes and sleep deprivation. It was the best – and occasionally the worst – time of their lives. Cady, intoxicated by the twins and motherhood, pushed herself too hard. One afternoon Jacob found her sobbing in their room. He held her, angry with himself that he hadn't paid attention to what was happening. He loved being a father and he helped a lot but he was also working and enjoying a creative resurgence he hadn't anticipated.

Jacob had hired a housekeeper when he returned home, a Cheyenne woman named Charlotte who came in for several hours each day and spoke Cheyenne with Cady so she could become fluent. Cady had been happy to have her help when she was pregnant and still working. But now that she was on maternity leave she felt she should be doing everything. Charlotte had gently reminded her that she was being paid to cook, clean and do laundry; Cady was plenty busy with two babies. But Cady waved it away and Charlotte would arrive to find little to do. Cady was also on the phone every day with colleagues working on her cases at the public defender's office. It was an absurd schedule to keep.

Cady was appalled when she stopped crying. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I'm fine now."

"You're exhausted," Jacob said. "You're going to rest."

"I need to start dinner."

Jacob didn't bother to reply; he picked her up, laid her on the bed and lay beside her, still holding her. She was asleep in three minutes. Ten minutes later he eased away, turned off audio on the baby monitor so it wouldn't disturb her, left the room and made some calls.

Two hours later he was beside her again when she woke up.

"The twins! They need to nurse."

"I gave them bottles and changed them. They're fed, dry and sleeping again. See?" Jacob tapped the baby monitor screen. "You're going to pump and have a bath."

Jacob ran the bath while Cady pumped breast milk. He made one more call while she soaked and then returned to bathe her and wash her hair. By the time she was ready for bed Jamie DeBell had delivered pizza. They ate in the kitchen, Jacob feeding them, alternating bites from the same slice.

Afterward Cady said, "I'm so embarrassed, falling apart like that."

"I'm ashamed that I didn't take better care of you."

"You always take care of me."

"I didn't stop you from wearing yourself out."

"I got a little tired today. I'll be all right now."

"You'll be all right because things are going to change."

"What do you mean?"

"I called the public defender's office and told them you're not feeling well and to handle your cases for a week without you."

"But if there's an emergency …"

"Then they'll call or get a continuance. But has anything you've dealt with so far been a real emergency?"

"I wanted to stay in touch."

"You've gone above and beyond for almost two years. You deserve to take a break on maternity leave. After this week, you should ask them to hold questions and call you twice a week."

Cady nodded. "I will."

"I also called Charlotte. She's coming in from eight to four instead of ten to two. You're going to let her do her job, and she'll watch the twins sometimes so you don't have to be with them 24/7."

"I want to be with them. And I like taking care of our home."

"Really? Cleaning, cooking, laundry. You didn't like those things before."

"Well, I'm home all day now …"

"Because you gave birth. You have two babies to care for. That's twice as many as usual. And this house is four times the size of yours. How much dusting and vacuuming will satisfy you? Charlotte already feels like she should split her salary with you."

"I didn't think how she would feel."

"Exactly. Give up the housework for Charlotte. A good housekeeper is hard to find."

Cady smiled. "I'm going to feel so lazy."

"Charlotte is only here during the week. You can cook and sneak in a load of laundry on the weekend."

* * *

One night when the twins were eight weeks old and sleeping, hopefully for three hours, Cady and Jacob got ready for bed.

"I had an appointment with my GYN today. We can have sex again. If you want to."

"I'd love to but I'll wait until you can work up a little more enthusiasm."

"Oh, I'm eager. I just don't want you to have unrealistic expectations."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"I'm not the same woman. Stretch marks, doughy belly, leaky breasts, and I haven't lost the last five pounds yet."

"I don't care about any of that."

"It's not very arousing."

Jacob finished undressing and turned to face her. He was erect. "You had me at 'We can have sex again'. Do you need help getting out of those sweatpants and stained tee shirt?"

Cady smiled. "Yes, please."

Later she asked, "Not too gross?"

Jacob traced a faint line on her abdomen. "I can live with the stretch marks." He pinched her stomach gently. "Also this half inch of disgusting flab. And I'd prefer that you keep the five pounds on. But the leaky breasts, no. I'll give you a year to clear that up."

Cady giggled. She had already told Jacob she wanted the twins weaned by the time they were a year old.

* * *

A few weeks later the leaky breasts led to an incredible sexual experience. They usually made love after Cady had nursed or pumped; even then, Jacob avoided stimulation. But one afternoon they were overwhelmed by desire too close to a feeding. Jacob felt her milk against his chest; it excited both of them. They showered together afterward to clean up which was a mistake. Cady's breasts were so swollen they hurt. She pressed to express manually and milk spurted. They were both ready again instantly. They finished in the shower and still weren't done. Unable to stand longer, they made it back to the bed. Their coupling had been irresistible in prison; this was unstoppable. They were exhausted. Cady was on top; she toppled sideways and curled up beside Jacob while their breathing slowed and synchronized.

"Is there something wrong with us?" Cady asked.

"I don't know about you but I can't move," Jacob replied.

"Me neither but what I meant is, as amazing as this was it doesn't seem normal."

"Don't expect it to happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fifty-six and I came three times in an hour. Do not expect that to happen again. Ever."

"You might surprise yourself."

"I might die."

"The hat trick was kind of intense. How about twice?"

"No." Jacob paused. "Maybe."

They laughed.


	7. Art Parties

Jacob had completed several works and Miles Layton was coming from Denver to see them so Omar and Myra decided to give a party for their painting. It had taken several months for the custom frame to be made but it was finally completed and the tetraptych was installed. Myra loved to entertain and had the money to do so lavishly. Dinner would be for eight – Miles, Jacob, Cady, Walt, Vic, Henry, Omar and herself – but she invited thirty more for the viewing afterward.

Miles had also brought his Nighthorse painting. It wouldn't be shown to the guests but he set it up in Omar's study and brought Jacob in before dinner.

"I want to show you something I bought twenty-three years ago."

Jacob studied it closely. "That is a piece of shit but it's still the best thing I did back then."

"You're too hard on yourself. The brushstrokes are unique."

Jacob nodded. "Not bad, but the painting has no soul."

"I know. I bought it for the brush work which still fascinates me. Something you can enjoy forever is the best reason to own a work of art."

Cady came in and Jacob introduced them. Miles was explaining to Cady why he liked this early work by Jacob when her eyes widened and she choked.

"It's so bad it made my wife sick," Jacob joked.

"Sorry, something went down the wrong way," Cady apologized.

When Miles left Jacob asked what was wrong.

"He was talking about the brushstrokes and I was looking at the swirly pattern it made and it hit me that it's a visual of what your tongue feels like. On my body. Everywhere."

"You fascinate me," Jacob said, paraphrasing Miles. "You are a work of art I'll love and enjoy forever. However, that brushstroke was an experiment to recreate the spiral effect of a seashell."

"Oh." Cady took another look. "I can see that. I guess I have an active imagination."

"Was the visual a good feel or a bad feel?"

"Mm, very good. I don't know anything about brushstrokes but your tongue action is excellent."

* * *

The after-dinner viewing was a great success. Omar and Myra opened the cover frames and swung them back to reveal the four panels, beautifully lit and displaying to advantage in the vaulted atrium.

The viewing concluded with an official signing of the work. Jacob added his trademark signature in Cheyenne characters to each panel. Miles, as a certified authenticator, presented the Rhodes with a guarantee of provenance.

The crowd had moved back to the entry hall where drinks and sweet and savory hors d'oeuvre were provided safely away from the painting. Walt and Cady stayed to look a little longer.

"So Jacob is an artist now."

"He's always been an artist," Cady said. "He just created in a different medium for a long time."

"Well, as the saying goes, I don't know much about art but I know what I like. I like this."

"Thank you, Walt," Jacob said from behind him. "When's your birthday?"

"July."

"Hmm."

Alone later with Vic, Walt asked what she really thought of Cady and Jacob as a couple.

"They're solid. I have to say that prison mellowed Jacob. He seems the same on the surface but a lot has changed inside. Enough that he's a different kind of painter than he was years ago. You could end up with a famous son-in-law."

* * *

Cady returned to work a few days after the party. Neon and Nova were three months old and sleeping six hours at night so the household had settled into a routine. Cady would work part-time for awhile. Leaving her babies had felt impossible at first, even with Jacob working at home and Charlotte caring for them with the help of her granddaughter. But when Jacob suggested she take a leave of absence or quit entirely, she didn't want that either. She missed working at the public defender's office and wanted to continue using her skills and knowledge. She had learned from her meltdown after the twins were born; motherhood had made her more confident and organized.

Everyone in the office was happy to see her. Judges welcomed her back to their courtrooms and prosecutors congratulated her. Cady appreciated it but knew it wouldn't last. They would be opponents again soon enough.

One change Cady made was to drop Longmire from her name. She had become Cady Nighthorse when she married but because she had been Cady Longmire all her life, she went by Cady Longmire Nighthorse at first to ease the transition. She could have continued as Cady Longmire at work but she simply didn't care to. She loved Jacob and she wanted all of him, including his name. She didn't need the confusion of being known by different names in her private and professional lives.

* * *

 **THE LAYTON GALLERY of Denver**

 _Presents a selection of works by_ **  
**

 **JACOB NIGHTHORSE**

Viewing by invitation only: Saturday, July 7, 6pm-9pm  
 _Artist in attendance_

Exhibition: July 10-31, Tue-Sat, 11am-5pm or by appointment

 _Nighthorse is a member of the Cheyenne Nation and an advocate for Native Americans.  
_ _He lives near Durant, Wyoming with his wife and children._

* * *

Jacob and Cady drove to Denver Saturday morning. Resting in hotel robes before dressing for the reception, Jacob lay flat on the bed, looking calm, but there was a distance in his eyes and Cady wasn't fooled.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Nervous?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What can I do?"

"You're already doing it – you're here."

Cady smiled and opened his robe. "While I'm here, I could help you relax." She bent over, hands reaching, mouth encircling.

"That's not going to work … unhh."

Cady raised her head. "Yeah, right. Tell me when you want me to stop." Her mouth lowered.

Jacob groaned again. He slid his hand under Cady's robe and felt her thighs part as his fingers moved up.

* * *

Two hours later they were mingling at the reception, Jacob in one of his tailored suits and Cady in a little black dress with her hair up.

An old woman approached Jacob, more interested in his personal history than art: "I heard that you spent a year in prison. Can this be true?"

"No." A beat, then he added, "It was thirteen months. And I'm still on parole. In fact, my parole officer is here tonight."

Jacob looked around and indicated Vic who was stunning in a revealing burnished gold dress. Her hair was up and her heels were high. Badass sheriff of Absaroka County wasn't the first occupation that came to mind. Another woman and a man joined her.

"My wife and my father-in-law." Jacob wondered where the hell Henry was. This scene needed his presence.

The woman didn't wait for anyone else to show up. She fixed a smile on her face, said "How nice to meet you," and tried not to hurry as she walked away.

"No sale there," Jacob said with satisfaction.

"I overheard your conversation," Henry said from behind him.

"Henry, my man, I wish you'd joined us."

"I do not think she believed your introductions."

"I hope she thought I brought hookers to my show. That's what she would expect of an ex-con."

"You think Walt looks like a male prostitute?"

"How about a pimp keeping track of his talent?"

Henry pressed his lips tight to keep from laughing but couldn't hide the smile. "You are more entertaining to be around since giving up business and taking up art."

* * *

Jacob and Henry joined the others.

"One of your paintings looks like the mountain behind our cabin," Walt said.

"It is."

"I guess it's already sold. A sticker says it's on loan."

"It's on loan from you for the show. You can take it home the first of August."

"I doubt I can afford it."

"Remember I asked when your birthday is?"

"I can't accept that, it's too much."

"It's a gift, Walt. If you don't want it I'll buy you some beer and horse feed instead."

Walt smiled. "Thanks, Jacob. Seeing that painting will be like having a back porch.

Jacob nodded. "That's why I didn't paint the view from the front porch."

"The mountain and trees look like they're coming right off the canvas."

"Good eye. It's a texturing technique called impasto; you add thick layers of paint until it creates a 3D effect."

* * *

Omar and Myra Rhodes wandered over. They had loaned their tetraptych for the show.

"I've had three offers up to double what I paid."

"Thinking of selling?" Jacob asked.

"Not unless you have a similar piece I'll like more.

"Yours may be one of a kind."

"Even better."

* * *

Pricing of art is an art in itself. Jacob Nighthorse was a special case. Decades ago he had been a little-known artist with technical skill but questionable ability overall. He disappeared for twenty years and reemerged with a vision and power of expression that could not have been foreseen. He was lucky that Miles Layton was representing him. Not only was Miles one of the best in the business but he had long admired Nighthorse's technique even as he acknowledged the lack of inspiration. To discover that Nighthorse's technique was intact and his inspiration enhanced was a once-in-a-lifetime circumstance. It was tricky striking the right balance. On one hand, his past work could be detrimental to his future reputation. On the other hand, his history was interesting and added to the artist's mystique. Miles was a master of these fine points and priced accordingly. It was a very successful exhibition.


	8. Honeymoon

It had been an extraordinary year plus the nine months prior when Cady had first visited Jacob in prison. The adage that the first year of marriage is the hardest didn't apply to them. Their hardest year had been the one after Cady's attack on Jacob. Cady had apologized; Jacob had accepted it and had spoken for Walt at his trial but it wasn't right between them. They rarely saw each other and it was always strained. But that day in the prison conference room anger and guilt melted away and love remained.

Pregnancy, marriage, childbirth, building a life together: those were big challenges but they were together physically and emotionally and that made all the difference. They found it easy to accommodate each other. Something Jacob had worried about – not celebrating Columbus Day, Thanksgiving or the Fourth of July – turned out to be a non-issue with Cady. Her father and Henry had been friends for forty years and the Longmires didn't celebrate those holidays either. Columbus Day had never been a big deal; Thanksgiving was a feast too close to Christmas anyway; fireworks were loud and made a mess and though the colors were pretty it wasn't enough to offset the words 'merciless Indian Savages' in the Declaration of Independence.

Cady had wondered about Christmas. "Do you celebrate Winter Solstice instead?"

"No, you have to pick your battles and that one was lost centuries ago. Christians hijacked a perfectly good winter festival and made it all about them because they couldn't leave non-Christians alone."

"If we have Christmas here, are you going to say all that?"

"Only if someone gives me the opportunity."

"It will be us, Dad, Vic and Henry."

Jacob smiled. "Henry and Walt know better than to get me started but Vic might say something."

* * *

Cady and Jacob had planned to go away for their first anniversary but the twins weren't weaned yet and October weather was too good to leave Wyoming so they waited until January when the snow was deep and the temperature brutal.

They flew to Providenciales in the Turks and Caicos Islands and stayed at a Grace Bay resort for a week. Jacob took along his drawing pad; Cady packed an extra bikini.

They were tired from the flight and the time change so they spent the rest of the afternoon in bed. Except for one wild hour months before Jacob had rarely played with Cady's breasts while they fulfilled their biological purpose but the twins had been weaned for two weeks and their parents were looking forward to using them for recreational purposes again. Jacob began thrusting as his mouth closed over one nipple. Cady convulsed and almost screamed. He stopped and rolled away.

"What's wrong?"

Cady was quivering. "I came. Like, immediately. I still am."

"I thought you had a seizure."

"Kind of felt like it. As soon as you sucked it was like electricity from tit to clit. It's never been that strong before."

"Want to try it again?"

"Oh my god, yes."

* * *

Later Jacob rubbed his goatee and said, "Your skin is a little pink. All this time and I've never asked if I should shave this off."

"No! It looks bristly but it's soft. I like it; it tickles."

Jacob brushed his chin along Cady's jaw. Her expression never changed. He bent his head and brushed across her breasts. "Nothing? Not even a smile?"

Cady smiled then. "That's not where it tickles."

Jacob's head moved down past her stomach.

"My neck and the back of my knees," Cady said, obviously fibbing.

Jacob looked up at her.

"Okay, you can try my inner thigh first."

* * *

That evening they dressed up and went to dinner in one of the resort restaurants. As they were finishing their waiter approached with a bottle of very good after-dinner wine. "With the compliments of the couple at table four." He nodded at a man and woman smiling at them. "They asked if you were Jacob Nighthorse. I hope it was not presumptuous of me to confirm."

"It's fine," Jacob said. "Ask them to join us."

"We don't mean to intrude but we were sure we recognized you," the woman said as she approached.

"From your show in Denver last fall at the Layton Gallery," the man added. "Mike and Ginny Sullivan."

"This is my wife Cady."

They sat down together over the wine.

"We're so pleased with the piece we bought: Devil's Tower."

"Thank you. I climbed it thirty years ago. This time I thought painting it would be easier."

* * *

"So this is what it's like to be married to a famous artist," Cady said when they returned to their room.

"Wine and schmoozing with collectors. Is it all you dreamed it would be?"

Cady smiled. "It really is. I've never been happier and the wine and schmoozing have nothing to do with it."

"What about earlier? You seemed pretty happy then."

"That was orgasmic euphoria and it definitely contributes to overall happiness."

* * *

They FaceTimed with Nova and Neon every morning and afternoon. Walt, Vic or Henry was usually with Charlotte and the twins. Vic told them Walt had practically moved in; she and Henry stopped by before or after work.

They went sightseeing by land and sea and did touristy things. January is the coldest month in Providenciales. More guests swam in the heated pool than the ocean but when you come from northern Wyoming in winter an ocean temp under eighty still feels warm.

Jacob made a few sketches but soon gave it up saying, "I don't have much feel for tropical paradises. Apparently I'm inspired by a climate where you have to be stoic to survive."

Two days later while they were shopping a woman broke away from a group and approached them.

"Are you Cady Longmire?"

"Yes," Cady said, surprised to be recognized. "Cady Nighthorse now. This is my husband Jacob."

"I'm Olivia Nelson and I teach in the Law College at Laramie. I joined the faculty a few years after you graduated. We'd like you to speak at the college about your work at the legal aid center on the Cheyenne reservation."

"I don't work there any longer. The center isn't staffed right now."

"I know. Drew Snowhawk said he'll be taking over when he graduates this spring. But you were the first director and you arranged for him to finish law school. That's how I knew who you were. We want our future lawyers to consider this type of outreach even if it's only for a year or two."

"In that case, I'd love to. Give me a call in a couple of weeks."

As they walked away Jacob said, "So this is what it's like to be married to a famous attorney."

"I get unpaid speaking engagements instead of wine." Cady laughed. "The last time a stranger recognized me was Lizzie Ambrose."

"Walt's girlfriend?"

"I don't think she actually achieved that status. She saw my picture on Dad's desk. It was so awkward when she realized I didn't know anything about her."

* * *

They had dinner with another couple on their last night. Back in Wyoming Omar and Myra Rhodes had told them they were going to Turks and Caicos a week after Jacob and Cady so they planned to meet.

"How long are you staying?" Jacob asked.

"Four days on TCI," Myra replied, "Then we're joining an island tour."

"Aruba, Jamaica, all the others," Omar explained. "Just like the song."

[A/N: Search for 'Beach Boys Kokomo']

"Sounds fun," Cady said, "But you'll be gone for weeks."

"Darlin' you have no idea," Omar said. "After Kokomo we cruise through the Panama Canal and on to Hawaii."

"Omar, are you avoiding winter in Wyoming?" Jacob asked.

"That's the plan. We'll get back on the first day of spring."

"But in Durant that usually means another three weeks of winter weather," Cady said.

"Just enough for him to complain about," Myra said.

"Aw, hell, I like some winter in Wyoming, I just don't like all of it. Especially since I got shot on that mountain in the snowstorm a few years ago."

While Omar and Jacob bickered over who would get the check, Myra and Cady quietly told the waiter to split it and add it to their room charges.

"While men argue, women get shit done," Myra said. "Now let's go for a moonlight walk on the beach."

Omar countered with "How about a drink first?"

"Beach then bar. Do you want to wander around drunk out there and drown?"

So they went to the beach, all four barefoot in the sand, the men's pockets full of their own shoes and their wives' sandals.

Later in their room, Jacob and Cady talked about the Rhodes.

"Are they the best or worst couple we know?" Jacob asked.

"Both. Occasionally at the same time. But they're fun if they're not trying to kill each other. You know, it's possible that Myra will destroy the tetraptych in a rage someday."

"And then pay me triple to recreate it," Jacob said.

The Rhodes's fights were legendary and so were their make-up gifts. Myra had once given Omar a helicopter.

* * *

The temperature was seventy-eight when the Nighthorses left TCI. When they deplaned in Denver it was sixteen degrees. Jacob shivered while they waited for the car to warm up.

"We're stoic, remember?" Cady teased. "You must feel so inspired."

Jacob gave her a look. "Is the honeymoon over?"

"Yes. But the marriage goes on."


	9. Full Circle

Walt drove up to the house but didn't go in; he walked around the back instead. The house had four bedrooms plus a servant suite for Charlotte and her granddaughter, who helped with the twins, if they needed to sleep over. It was huge compared to his cabin but kids take up a lot of room. Jacob was serious about his art. Sometimes he could work in chaos and sometimes he needed quiet. It also took up a lot of space and made a mess so he had a separate studio built last summer. He was at the water station cleaning brushes. Walt knocked on the glass door. Jacob looked up and nodded him in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, I'm finished for the day. I have dad duty in an hour."

"This won't take long."

"Beer?"

"Sure."

"Get me one, too."

They sat down with cans of Rainier which Jacob stocked in the small fridge.

Walt took a swig and looked down, turning the can in his hands. "So, Vic is pregnant." He looked up.

Jacob nodded. "We've been wondering when you'd tell us."

"You knew?"

"Suspected. At the twins' birthday last week."

"She's four months now and can't hide it much longer."

"Everything all right?"

"Yep. Doctor says it's a boy and everything's fine."

"Congratulations, Walt. You're going to have a son after all. Cady must not know yet or she would have called me."

"Vic's telling her right about now."

"You mind me asking if this was planned or unplanned?"

"Planned."

"By both of you or by Vic?"

Walt smiled. "It was Vic's idea but I didn't object."

"Cady wondered if she'd want to try again after the miscarriage."

"It's Cady's and your fault."

"Baby fever?"

Walt nodded. "She started thinking about it when Cady said she was pregnant. Pretty soon after the twins got here she wanted to try."

"Is she going to be careful?"

"She's announcing it at the office this afternoon and taking desk duty."

"She going to keep working after he's born?"

"Unless she changes her mind but I don't see that happening."

"It's a dangerous job."

"It can be but it's been pretty quiet the last few years since the county got cleaned up."

"Any plans to get married?"

"I asked and she said yes but she won't set a date yet."

"What's she waiting for?"

"She'll probably decide in the delivery room and we'll have to get the hospital chaplain to marry us between contractions."

"That sounds about right." Jacob paused. "Cady will be a big sister at thirty-two and your grandchildren will be older than their uncle."

"Don't leave yourself out. You'll have a brother-in-law."

"Does Henry know?"

"I went to the casino before I stopped here. He's pleased."

"Maybe he'll find a woman and have a baby. One of our kids could marry his."

* * *

"I'm really happy for Dad and Vic," Cady said, "but it feels weird to think of having a baby brother at my age."

"He'll probably be more like a nephew," Jacob suggested. "He and the twins will grow up together like cousins."

"Do you ever regret having a vasectomy?"

"No. It was my idea and we agreed two was enough. Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope. I love our children beyond belief but I don't think I could handle any more. And I like not having to deal with birth control. Makes it more spontaneous." Cady straddled Jacob. "Like this."

* * *

"The Tribal Council met with me. They want to display a couple of my pieces in the gallery at the casino hotel. And they asked me to teach an art class at the rez school."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I am. Remember I told you there would be a way for me to contribute again."

"Will there be any conflict with the native crafts classes?"

Jacob shook his head. "Painting doesn't infringe on weaving or pottery making. It's good for the kids to have options."

"There are others who have been in prison but they often don't do well afterward. You may be a role model."

"I already was as a successful businessman and I blew that. I may be more of a cautionary tale now."

"I think it will be good for them to see that it's possible to start over and do something completely different. People don't have to be locked onto one path in life."

* * *

Jacob's first class went as well as could be expected. They all knew who he was and he knew most of them. He asked how many enjoyed drawing or painting; only a few hands were raised. He asked how many had tried it; the same hands went up and there was some laughter. He told them they wouldn't be drawing or painting immediately, that the first two classes would be an introduction to fine arts. He allowed ten minutes at the end for questions.

"How did you get good at stuff like the casino and painting?"

"It remains to be seen how good I am since I failed at both."

More laughter but he could tell that the kids didn't really believe him.

"I failed at being an artist more than twenty years ago. Or at least I gave it up easily when other opportunities came along. I was successful in business for many years. I built Four Arrows Casino. And then I went to prison. Not a stellar record."

They were interested now. They hadn't thought of it that way. Prison itself wasn't much of a factor to these kids. Too many of their people had spent time behind bars for them to judge him.

"I'm no longer involved with the Casino; I'm no longer a partner in several businesses; and I'm no longer on the Board of other businesses. Art was really the only thing left. We'll see how it goes."

More laughter. Maybe amusing high school students was his niche.

"You ever paint naked people?"

Jacob smiled. He had actually expected that to be the first question. It was from a boy.

"First let's get the terms right. When a student draws or paints naked people they're called life models. When an artist does it they're called nudes. And yes, I've drawn and painted life models and nudes."

"How much does it pay?" A girl this time.

"Life models are generally paid twenty to thirty dollars an hour for a three-hour session posing for a class. Nudes are usually paid more and pose for a single artist for longer periods. That might sound like good money but you earn it. You have to hold a pose from five to twenty minutes while standing or bending. Sitting or lying down you may have to stay still for an hour."

"Who do you use?"

"My wife most recently. She was bored and complained a lot. On the other hand, she worked cheap. I didn't pay her."

More laughter. Jacob made a mental note to tell Cady he threw her under the bus in order to get a laugh from his class.

* * *

Jacob felt he had come full circle. He had tried before to be an artist but it hadn't worked out. He had moved on to other things but the wheel of life kept turning and he was back where he started, hopefully with the wisdom to do better this time. And incentive in the form of Cady, Neon and Nova.

The classes became a combination of drawing, painting and art history. Kids who went on to college often took electives in art or art history even if they were majoring in another subject. Professors and classmates were impressed that they had been taught by Jacob Nighthorse.

* * *

As a gift for her first Mother's Day, Jacob had assembled the individual sketches of Cady's body but each piece was separated from the others: hands, arms, feet, legs, breasts, belly, back, buttocks, neck, hair, and face. Each was a drawing with fine details. _Still Wife in Pieces_ became one of Jacob's most famous works. Despite being reluctant to display her pregnant belly and erect nipples to the public, Cady eventually loaned it to museums all over the world. When it wasn't on loan it often hung in the casino hotel gallery.

* * *

She and Jacob had both come full circle, Cady thought, with each other and in their relations with the reservation. Jacob had long been an important figure to his people. She understood that they had felt betrayed but she was disappointed that they had turned on him so quickly after he had done so much. She didn't blame them for their change of attitude to her. Their history with white people had been dreadful and though their first experience with her had been positive, there hadn't been enough good will to overcome natural suspicion of her motives when she got caught up in a teacher's kidnapping of a sick boy years before. Since then the rez had learned what she had done for Drew Snowhawk and the legal aid center even when she was no longer part of it. Trust had been rebuilt.

Her professional life was in order and her personal life was even better. She and Jacob had been together for more than two years. Neon and Nova were healthy toddlers, walking and talking and an endless source of joy. She didn't expect life to be smooth forever but this period of peace had been so welcome after what seemed like years of drama and trauma.

Outsiders can never really understand a relationship or marriage. Cady had seen the changes in Jacob in his private and public selves. Sometimes she wished everyone could know the hidden man but overall she was glad that that part of him was reserved only for her.


End file.
